Me Llamas
by Lolo18
Summary: Ese día se había pintado la sonrisa de carmín, se colgó el bolso que Sasuke le había regalado y estrenaba aquel vestido que hace mucho compró; pero lo que más la satisfacía es que había salido a la calle buscando amor. Y lo encontró.


**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de regresar con un one-shot.

Vale decir que me he inspirado en: **Me Llamas / José Luis Perales**

Es una hermosa canción, y gracias a mi buena amiga Sofi-chan me arriesgué a hacerlo NaruHina.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Me Llamas**_

**/***/***/**

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara despertándolo perezosamente, sintió su móvil vibrar desde la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama, lo cogió sin mucha importancia mientras apretaba la tecla de llamada.

- ¿Diga? - su voz ronca delató su sueño.

- Se acabó Naruto - se escuchó al otro lado con un fuerte llanto acompañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? - desesperado se levantó de la cama caminando a los lados.

- ¡Me marcho de aquí! - colgó.

Dejó caer el móvil resbaladizamente al piso, su rostro se encontraba desencajado. ¡Necesitaba verla! Apurado se puso sus jeans azules y una camiseta naranja, semi amarró sus tenis y con el pelo rubio desordenado salió de su casa.

El corazón se le aceleraba a cada paso que daba, la amaba y estaba muy seguro de eso pero no podía dejar que ella sufriera por su egoísmo. Estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo y aunque éste era un bloque de hielo digno de un Uchiha, sabía que la quería.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó a lo lejos viéndola sentada en el parque.

- ¡Vete de aquí! - se paró con las mejillas infladas y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. - ¡Vete, Naruto! -

- Hablemos - trató de abrazarla pero ella se zafó de él.

- No me casaré - miró a un lado - Me engaña - cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿De qué hablas? - entrecerró la mirada confundido - Él te quiere -

- ¡Todos dicen lo mismo! - movió la manos a los lados - Sasuke ésto, Sasuke lo otro. ¿Y Hinata qué? -

- ¿Por qué dices que te engaña? -

- No me ama Naruto, y yo tampoco lo quiero a él - giró el cuerpo dispuesta a caminar, pero él la atrajo en un abrazo.

- Cuéntame que es lo que verdaderamente pasa - susurró a su oído.

- Es eso -

- ¡No me mientas! Hay algo mucho más grande que un simple engaño -

- ¡Me he enamorado! - gritó enojada.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Sasuke...-

¡Ahí iba de nuevo!

- Estúpido Uchiha, ¡no me casaré con él porque no lo amo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes Naruto? ¡No lo amo! - salió corriendo.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca la había visto molesta y mucho menos lanzar un insulto a alguien y si ese alguien era su prometido. ¿Pero de quién estaba enamorada? Sí lo sabía.

De él.

Recordaba la vez en la que se lo dijo, y de ahí todo fue distinto. Aunque no fuesen los mejores amigos, compartían una extraña amistad que nadie la requebrajaba. Cuando supo lo de su compromiso quiso matar al Uchiha, sentía celos y lo aceptaba, un cierto temor de perderla. De no verla más. Sintió la vibración de su móvil y decidió cogerlo sin mucha gracia.

- ¿Diga? - un fuerte suspiro se escuchó por el otro lado.

- Ya no me toca, me faltan caricias. Me falta amor Naruto, eso es lo que pasa - colgó.

- Hinata -

Con una mueca de cansancio lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo delantero de su jean, había empezado a amarla poco a poco, le dolía verla con otro y que sus labios fuesen de él todos los días y que compartieran cama. Pero ahora estaba harta, quería mandar todo al demonio e irse de ahí.

¡No lo permitiría!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tal vez llegaba donde ella. Su largo cabello negro bailó con el viento y sus caderas se vamboleaban de un lado a otro sensualmente, buscó su móvil y marcando su número la llamó.

- ¿Diga? - paró su caminar, sabía muy bien que era él.

- Solo perdóname - suspiró con cansancio.

Giró su cuerpo quedando frente a él.

- ¿Qué debo perdonarte? - pegó su móvil aún más a su oreja.

- El ser un estúpido - se acercó a ella. - El no haberte sabido responder, por cada día en que huí de tu mirada. Lo cierto es que te amaba más que a mi mismo. - le quitó el móvil con sutileza - ¿Estaría mal que te bese estando tú enamorada? - una boba sonrisa salió de su boca.

- Mal estaría que no me besaras - suspirando le saltó sobre su cuello mientras él la llenaba de besos.

- ¿Entonces, me amas? - rozó su nariz.

- Te amo -

Cogiéndose de la mano caminaron sobre el atardecer mientras los rojizos se alzaban en su frente. La miró de reojo y supo que esa tarde estaba más hermosa que nunca, no la dejaría por nada en el mundo, había encontrado su lugar en ese pequeño corazón herido y estaba feliz de que fuese así.

Sonrió emocionada suspirando profundamente, ese día se había pintado la sonrisa de carmín, se colgó el bolso que Sasuke le había regalado y estrenaba aquel vestido que hace mucho compró; pero lo que más la satisfacía es que había salido a la calle buscando amor.

Y lo encontró.


End file.
